A Romance Blooms
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: What happens when Mamoru starts being nice to Usagi? Will there be love in the air?
1. "Just Friends"

Hi guys Well here it is my first fic. I hope you like it. please review/flame (if you must).  
Here it is:  
  
A Romance Blooms  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Beginning:  
  
Usagi and Molly are walking after school, Usagi is complaining about a 30 she got on a test, molly is trying to comfort her. Usagi trashes the paper and decides not to tell her Mum, when who should arrive but Mamoru. Mamoru is a senior and the girls are in eighth grade. He was tall, with black hair and kind of handsome, or that's every girl but Usagi saw it.   
Usagi is tired of him making fun of her, so before he can say anything she tells him to back off.   
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Usagi," he replied quickly, "Have you two seen Andrew anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, he was on a date with Lita the last time we saw them." Usagi answered  
  
"They were in the park." Molly said trying to get noticed.  
  
Mamoru thanked the girls and said he would see then later. After he leaves both girls wonder why he was so nice. He was never nice, especially around Usagi. Usagi was very suspicious, but Molly had a funny feeling about the whole thing.   
  
Chapter One: "Just Friends"   
  
Four Weeks Later:  
  
Molly had spoken to the other girls about the whole meeting with Mamoru and him being nice to Usagi, and they suspected the same thing she did. Mamoru likes Usagi.   
No one told Usagi, but without realizing it she found herself and Mamoru spending more and more time together. She did not notice the way Mamoru had drastically changed in the last four weeks, from being the geeky old Mamoru to this kind, friendly and understanding Mamoru.  
"Where's Usagi?" asked Haruka.  
"Out with Mamoru, helping him baby-sit." answered Ami.  
"What AGAIN?" exclaimed Michiru.  
"The third time this week," Rei said.  
"So you're telling us she doesn't even realize he likes her?" asked Setsuna, who had just arrived.  
  
"Yeah, when I tried to tell her she just said that she did not care," replied Chibi Usa.  
  
"We have all noticed it," said Hortaru as Mina and Lita arrive at the temple and mention the same thing.   
  
They were all there for a senshi meeting and as usual Usagi was late. They were about to leave when they heard two voices coming around the corner. It was Mamoru and Usagi. Together, and being nice to each other.  
  
"See you tomorrow at 12:00, Usako"  
"Ok Mamo-Chan"  
  
They both say bye, then hug and Mamoru leaves. All the senshi stare at Usagi.  
  
"What? Now nicknames and hugs. Ok what is REALLY going on with you too?"  
"Gosh you guys, aren't you the one's who wanted us to be friends?"  
"Yeah, but aren't you guys getting too close?"  
  
"Oh come on there is nothing between us, ok," Usagi said in a voice which sounded a little tired of the conversation, "Lets leave it at that and get on with the meeting."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey again people, here is the second installment of:  
  
A Romance Blooms  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
  
"So, who called this meeting and why?" inquired Mina  
  
Luna spoke up and announced that she and Artemis had.   
  
"Is there something wrong Luna?" Asked Ami concerned.  
"No we just wanted to tell you all what a great job you were doing now that all of you are together," replied Artemis.  
  
"Yes and we have new communicators with all ten of your symbols on them to commemorate the Nine Senshi plus Chibi Usa together again," said Luna.  
  
"Sorry to worry all of you, now the meeting is over so you guys can leave if you wish," said Diana.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I think we all want to know what is with Usagi and Mamoru," said Rei while winking at Michiru.  
  
"Yeah Usa, what is with the two of you?" asked Lita.  
  
Oh no not again thought Usagi.  
"Sorry guys, but I have to get up tomorrow to meet Mamo-Chan at 12:00, and as you all know that is when I wake up on a Saturday, see you later."  
  
And with that Usagi was gone.  
  
Chapter Three: Miko  
  
Usagi is in the park waiting for Mamoru when the hottest guy in the tenth grade walks over to her.  
  
"Hey Usagi-Chan," said Miko as he approached.  
"O oh hey" she stuttered.  
"Mind if I sit with you?"  
"No, it is a free world, do what you want"  
  
Miko sits down and they talk. Usagi is suprized the coolest guy in the tenth grade even knew her name. After a while of talking Miko asks, "Usa. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"  
  
Without thinking Usagi automatically says yes. He says he will meet her at the same bench at 7:00 the next night, then he leaves just as Mamoru arrives.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, you will never guess who just asked me out"  
"I guess you will have to tell me then" he says trying not to sound sad.  
"Miko in the tenth grade, how cool is that?"  
Mamoru answers with a worried look, "I guess that's cool."  
"Mamo-Chan what is wrong?"  
"Nothing Usako, it's probably just a rumor"  
"What is?"  
"Just some rumor about him being a player"   
"Mamoru, I never knew…."  
"I'm sorry Usa"  
  
"I never knew that you would be jealous if I finally got a boyfriend, I'm leaving now, and don't bother to call I will NOT be answering."  
  
"Usako, wait," Mamoru yells after her but she does not listen.  
  
Chapter Four: Advice  
  
Mamoru feels he needs some advice about how to go about apologizing to Usagi, so he goes to see Setsuna.   
He arrives at the apartment shared by Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hortaru, only to find Setsuna not there. Haruka is the only one home, so he talks to her.  
  
"What do I do? I admit I was a bit jealous but I don't want to hurt her," he tells her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her how you felt in the last few weeks."  
  
"We were having so much fun just finally being friends I did not want to ruin it."   
  
"Well all I can say, is go apologize and tell her you still want to be friends, then you will be there for her if she needs you."  
  
He thanks Haruka and makes her promise not to tell anyone how he feels towards Usagi.  
  
  
Please Review. I would love to hear what you all think.  
Ja Ne 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi guys, i hope you are reading this fic. I don't think it is great but i hope you all like it.  
Here is the next part:  
  
A Romance Blooms  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Five: Four Weeks Later  
  
Four weeks pass, Usagi and Mamoru are once more friends, and Usagi is still dating Miko. The high school winter formal was coming up and Mamoru wanted to ask Usagi to go with him but as she was dating Miko that was out of the question, so he decides not to go.   
Mamoru sees Usagi waiting in the park, so he goes to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Usa,"  
"Hey Mamoru, are you going to the dance with anyone nice?"  
"No, I decided not to go. Are you going with Miko?"  
"Of Course!"  
"I'm so glad," replied Mamoru as he decides to leave, he says bye to Usagi, and she is left alone again.   
  
Not long after, Miko arrives and gives her a kiss.  
  
"Usa, I am so sorry but I have to baby-sit today, so can we see the movie tomorrow?" he asks.  
  
"Sure, I'll go catch up with the guys today, and I will see you tomorrow."  
  
The two part with a kiss.  
The next morning Usagi woke early so she wouldn't be late. She arrives at the park ten minutes early, to find Miko kissing another girl. She runs away without being seen. As she runs she crashes into Mamoru, but does not realize it is him.   
  
"Sorry," she says and continues to run.  
"Usa?"  
  
Mamoru notices that she is upset and follows her. He finds her in the rose gardens, he picks one and gives it to her.  
  
"Mamoru GO AWAY! I know what you are going to say."  
"How? I was going to ask you what is wrong."  
"Oh Mamoru," Usagi says with a sob and falls into his arms.   
  
She explains all about Miko and the other girl. He doesn't say a word, not   
even when she is finished he just held her and listened.  
Then three hours later he walks her home only to have to explain everything to her Mother. Usagi's mum thanks Mamoru for being kind. Then he leaves.  
  
Chapter Six: The Next Day  
  
The next day was Sunday and on Sundays all the Senshi have breakfast together at the café.   
  
"So how was the date with Miko yesterday?" asked Mina.  
"It didn't," said Usagi sadly.  
"What happened?" they all asked in union.  
  
Usagi just said she did not want to talk about it, but Setsuna told her that it might make her feel better to talk about it. So Usagi told them how she had gotten up early to find him kissing another girl, at this point Haruka and Lita Jump up and say that they are going to pound him into the ground.   
  
"No don't it is fine really," said Usagi quickly.  
  
None of the Senshi understood her answer until she told them about how Mamoru had comforted her the night before.  
  
"So is there a chance you and Mamoru might…"  
"No Rei, if he liked me he would have said something by now"  
"Not necessarily," said Haruka.  
"Why what do you know Ruka," asked Hortaru.  
"Oh nothing."   
  
Haruka suddenly realized what she had said and covered it up as fast as possible. Then at that moment Mamoru comes in and sees the girls. Being a friend he say hello.  
  
"Hi Mamoru, want to join us?" asked Haruka.  
"If it is ok," he replied.  
"Yeah it's fine," said all the senshi in union.  
"Here Mamoru sit next to Usagi," said Haruka  
  
Then she whispered in his ear, "TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL"  
  
Mamoru just ignored the suggestion. He sat down and gave her a hug,  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yeah thanks Mamo-Chan"  
"So I was right you were seeing a senior behind my back," she looked around and saw it was Miko.  
  
"I came to see why you didn't show yesterday for our date, now I see why."   
  
Michiru got angry at this, and it is hard to make her angry, and she piped up,  
"You have some nerve talking to her like that."  
"It's ok guys, I can handle it," said Usagi.  
  
"I did show yesterday, TEN minutes Early, and what did I find? You kissing some other girl in high school. So I ran, I wasn't cheating, Mamoru is one of my best friends, he was there when I needed him. You were the one cheating, not me. And as of this moment Miko and Usagi and now OVER!"  
  
"Fine I am glad it's over, I don't even know why I asked an eighth grade, klutzy, underachieving, airhead like you out in the first place." He replied  
  
With that Usagi ran out of the café so fast not even Haruka could catch her.  
  
"We should follow her, plus I just saw Miko and his gang follow her and I don't like the look of it," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"No, Mamoru, you go, you know more about this than us," Said Haruka.  
"Ok, I'll see you all later," and with that Mamoru runs after the one he loves.  
  
Chapter Seven: Poor Usagi  
  
Usagi ran all the way to the park, to the rose garden, when from behind the trees Miko and his gang surround her.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked trying not to sound scared.  
"Now the slut will get it for crossing me," said Miko.  
  
Usagi was confused, he said he did not care it was over, then she realized that he was just trying to be a big man in front of his gang. Then the boys al jumped her. They ripped her clothing, pushed her about, slapped her, oh and so much more I not even going to describe it. Then Mamoru, her knight in shining armor jumped inside the circle of boys. He did not say a word he just stood there and stared at Miko.   
Miko and the gang were all in Mamoru's karate class and they all knew he was a black belt, so they decided to turn tail and run, they ran so fast it made Mamoru giggle.  
Mamoru picked up the beaten Usagi and said he would take her home so that she could rest.  
  
"No I can't go home my dad would kill me"  
  
So Mamoru thought for a moment, then it came to him, the Senshi. Luckily, being a Sunday they were all at Haruka's apartment.   
Together they all treat Usagi's wounds and meanwhile Mamoru talks with Haruka.  
  
"So you guys going to the dance?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Nope, no one to go with."  
"Why don't you go with Usagi? She has a dress, as she was supposed to go with Miko."  
  
"But we are just friends."  
"So go as friends," Haruka urged.  
"I'll do it."  
  
Then the two of them here a notice from the next room and go to investigate.   
  
"Usagi, please lie down" pleaded Ami.  
"Can't, I have to take my dress back before the store closes," Usagi yells back.  
  
"No you don't," interrupted Mamoru.  
"Why not?" they all ask in amazement, all that is but Haruka.  
"You still want to go right?"  
"Yeah, but there is one problem, I am in junior high, the only way I could go is with a date," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Usako, will you go with me?" he asked, forgetting everyone else was in the room.   
  
"Mamo-Chan you'd do that for me?"  
"Of Course"  
"But I thought you hated dances?"  
"No, I just said that because I could not go with someone like you"  
Thank you Mamo-Chan, I will go with you."  
"Ahhhhh" said all the senshi from behind them.  
"Congratulations Usa"  
"But what about Miko?" asked Hortaru.  
"Don't worry, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru and I will be there if anything happens." Said Haruka.  
  
"Thanks Ruka, but why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this?" said Usagi.  
  
"Me!?!?" said Haruka innocently.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it. I hope to have the next part up within the hour.  
Ja ne 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hi guys, Is anyone reading this? If so please review. Thank you. If you don't  
Like it please tell me. Luv Ya people.  
Here is the next part:  
  
A Romance Blooms  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Eight: The Dance  
  
The next night was the dance. Mamoru was waiting for Usagi at the park in the rose garden. He waited about half an hour and just as he was about to leave, up came a running Usagi.  
  
"I thought you had changed your mind," he said.  
"I had, I was scared about what Miko would do," she replied.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"I remembered who I was going with," she said trying not to blush.  
  
Mamoru smiled and they went to the dance in a horse and carriage.  
  
~ At the Dance ~  
  
They walked into the gym, and everyone was staring at them. Mamoru told Usagi to ignore then and to have fun. So, she did. They saw their friends, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna over in the corner. They went to talk with them for a while. Then Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and swept her off to the dance floor. They danced every dance together.   
  
"They are so perfect together," said Michiru.  
"I agree," said Setsuna, "what do you think Ruka?"  
  
Haruka said nothing, she just smiled.  
  
Then at about 10:30 they heard the head of the dance committee come on the microphone.   
  
"Now it is time to announce this years best winter couple." She had said.  
  
Usagi was very excited. But Mamoru and her friends were too thrilled. They all knew that the votes had been cast two weeks ago. While Usagi and Miko were still dating!!!!!!!!  
Usagi did not know this, and no one had the heart to tell her. There was still a chance they would not win.   
But only a small one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is short. The last two parts will be up tomorrow. Then I have the sequel. It is already complete.  
Bye for now.  
Ja Ne 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Well here it is as promised. The last two parts.  
Read and review.  
  
A Romance Blooms  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Nine: "This years 'Best Winter Couple' is…"  
  
The head of the dance committee said,  
  
"And this years best winter couple is… Usagi and Miko."  
  
At these words Usagi froze, as did her friends, their worst fear just came true. Then before Mamoru could get to Usagi the crowd pulled her up on stage.  
  
"And now is the time…" another committee member said, "for the couple to have their first spotlight dance together."  
  
At this word Miko reached for Usagi's hand, but as soon as he touched her she pulled away, much to the confusion of the crowd. Miko tried again, but as before Usagi pulled away. Miko was becoming impatient, and a little embarrassed, so he grabbed Usagi's wrist tightly and tried to lead her to the dance floor. Usagi was pulling as hard as she could to get free.   
The audience was very confused at the eighth grader's reaction.   
  
"Haruka we have to do something," said Michiru.  
"No we don't," said Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna pointed across the room to where they saw Mamoru running on stage just in time to catch Usagi as Miko pushes her to the ground.  
  
"Fellow students, I think we should forget about the spotlight dance this one year," said Mamoru, as Usagi held onto him as if it were for dear life.  
  
"Its tradition Mamoru, you of all people know that," said a very angry committee member.  
  
"Can't you see how cared she is of him?"  
"Scared of me? Why?" asked Miko.  
"You know why," snapped Mamoru.  
"Why don't you tell us Mamoru why Usagi is so scared of me," said Miko.  
  
So Mamoru told the whole school what Miko and his gang had done to Usagi after the two of them broke up. The whole time Usagi had began to shake and held Mamoru tighter.   
  
"How do you know this Mamoru?" asked the committee.  
  
This is when Usagi got brave and piped up, while still holding onto Mamoru.  
  
"He was the one who saved me, and if he hadn't who knows what would have happened to me."  
  
"Who are you going to believe, Usagi and eighth grader and her DATE, or me?" asked Miko, "no one else saw these so called scars it is probably all a plot to embarrass me."  
  
"We saw the scars," said Setsuna, who was president of the student council and very well known in the school.  
  
"That's right we did," said Haruka and Michiru.  
"Ok Mamoru we will leave out the spotlight dance this once," decided the committee.  
  
With that Mamoru led Usagi off the stage and at that time their three friends ran to them.   
  
"Thanks guys, I was so scared." Said Usagi.  
"Come on Usako, let's get out of here," said Mamoru, who was getting some really dirty looks from Miko.  
  
Then they left the gym and walked out to their carriage.  
When they got in Usagi said,  
  
"Thank you Mamo-Chan, I was so scared when Miko touched me, I don't know why, but I guess my brain just reacted and thought he would hurt me again. But when you held me I felt safe and warm."  
  
"Its ok Usako"  
"No Mamo-Chan, I mean it thank you from the bottom of my heart, that's twice now you have saved me form Miko."  
  
"Usako, I felt safe and warm when I held you too."  
  
After that he held her close once more and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Truth Comes Out!  
  
The Next day before school all the senshi are talking and Rei asks how the dance went. Michiru told them all about what happened up until Mamoru and Usagi left.   
  
"So what happened next Usagi?" asked Lita.  
"We rode home in the carriage and I fell asleep in Mamo-Chan's arms."  
"Aah how romantic," said All the senshi in union.  
"So Usa, are you two a couple?" asked Ami and Chibi Usa.  
"Guys, I told you before and I will say it again we are just friends! Besides he would have asked me by now, lets leave it at that, ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Then Mamoru walks up and says hi to everyone.  
  
"Oh Hi Mamo-Chan," said Usagi cheerfully.  
"I'm glad to see you happy Usako," he replies, "I have something to tell you"  
  
"We can go," said Hortaru.  
  
"No. You can all stay. Usako, I have been wanting to say this for a very long time, I have never had the courage to do it though," he paused, "so here it is…I LOVE YOU Tusikino Usagi, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend."  
  
In the background Haruka smiled. Usagi was speechless. She had hoped to hear those words come out of his mouth for such a long time.   
  
"Usako?!?"  
"Oh Mamo-Chan, I Love You too."  
  
Usagi replied and she gave him a big hug that turned into their first kiss. The two of them had been in their own world until they heard shouts of joy coming from behind them. Usagi smiled into the kiss and then they both started to laugh.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As i said at the end of the last part i have already completed the sequel. Do you want it? If so   
Review and tell me. Also if you wish to chat My aol screan name is Ryoko8592  
  
Also i have six fics completed, but i have only started to upload them as of yesturday, so if whole stories  
Pop up it is not that i am a fast writer, it is that they have been complete for months. I am writing   
a Gundam wing fic wich i will up load today sometime. That will take a little longer to be posted as i have no clue   
how it will end if you wish to read it check it out, and please if you have any ideas please tell me.   
Well i will write again with the next fic. Please keep reading. I love you all  
Ja ne 


End file.
